Reflections of a New Year
by Aquamarine07
Summary: Its been a year since Will left to fufill his duty as Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and Elizabeth is spending New Year's Eve alone with her son. As she is remembering the struggles of the year, something special happens. WillElizabeth fluff!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This takes place about a year after AWE, on New Year's Eve.

* * *

Reflections of a New Year

On a starry New Year's Eve, the people of Port Royal were celebrating. The town was holding several dances over the course of the evening, while friends enjoyed a night of festivity. It seemed the whole world was out this night, taking in the cool air and wondering at the vastness of the twinkling sky.

One young woman, however, did not join in the merriment of the evening. She stood on the balcony of her small home, breathing deeply and gazing at the waves crashing on the beach. Dressed in a simple white nightgown, she let her curly blonde locks wave gently in the wind, singing quietly to a small bundle in her arms. The baby cried and the sounds were magnified in the clear night air.

"Shhh," the young woman whispered soothingly, rocking her child gently in her arms. "I'm here."

The sadness and sorrow in her face was obvious. But behind light brown eyes, a glimmer of passion could be detected, mixed with love and adoration for the tiny baby that now lay calmly in her arms. As the wind picked up a bit, she held her child closer, the nightgown clinging to her small form.

The year had taken its toll on Elizabeth Turner. She wasn't as thin as she used to be before the birth of her first child, but she still looked as if she hadn't been eating enough. She held herself differently as well, most likely due to the lack of sleep over the past few weeks. The pain of the year was still fresh in her mind.

And yet, as she stood on her balcony bathed in the pure moonlight, she looked more radiant than ever: the picture of a strong woman and mother. Only a few months ago, she had given birth to her son, William Turner III. She had raised him thus far by herself, knowing that it was going to be that way for nine more years. He was her pride and joy; she loved him more than words could express. William was the spitting image of his father, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Your father would be so proud of you," she murmured, "_s__o_ proud. He would love you so much. He'd probably already be making you your first sword!"

She chuckled lightly, trying to remember the last time she laughed. Her heart was heavy despite the joy that William brought into her life. _Will_, she thought_, I miss you so much_. A day didn't go by that she didn't miss her husband. She found solace in her child, but it didn't change the empty bed she returned to every night.

Completely lost in the memories of the year, Elizabeth almost missed the eruption of cheers from the town center. Despite her troubles, she smiled.

She didn't have a husband to kiss at midnight, so she leaned into the small bundle and whispered, "Happy new year, William," and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

She smiled again when she realized that William had drifted off to sleep. She carried him to the small cradle in her room and placed him lovingly in it, kissing his forehead once more before she returned to the balcony.

Despite all of the obstacles and problems in her life, the beginning of a new year filled her with hope for the future. She would make it through nine years with her amazing son by her side, and then she would be reunited with the love of her life. "I love you, Will," she said, and blew a kiss into the breeze.

Little did she know that at that exact moment, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ were welcoming in the new year as well. Will Turner stood alone at the helm, staring into the calm waters beneath his ship. He felt a slight breeze, which was uncommon in the world of the dead.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and Will distinctly heard a woman's voice in his ear. "I love you, Will," the woman said.

Will felt a soaring sensation where his heart should have been as he heard Elizabeth's voice. He was filled with such love that he almost missed something soft and wonderful graze his cheek, almost like a kiss.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he murmured into the night air.

And she heard him.

A tear ran down her face and she retired to her bed, knowing she was loved by the most incredible man in the world. And for the first time in weeks, she didn't mind that her bed was empty. She was loved, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: This was a stroke of inspiration that I had on New Year's Eve, so I wrote it while waiting for 2008 to arrive! Please review!


End file.
